Lily Mayhew
“All of Lily’s bravery only kicked in when there was a little risk involved.” Book 2; Chapter 12 Spouse: Greg Mayhew (1st husband); William Tearling (partner) Sibling: Maddie Freeman (younger sister) Profile Lily Mayhew is the wife of Greg Mayhew. She begins as a naïve, complacent woman who, after a fateful encounter, transforms into an empowered, vital member of the Blue Horizon. Biography Book 2 (Invasion of the Tearling) As Lily Mayhew goes into the elevator to attend an appointment with her fertility specialist, Dr. Davis, a guard scans the ID tag embedded in her shoulder to confirm her identity. She attends an appointment at a fertility clinic, owned by Dr. Davis, where she used to come with her mother. She sees Dr. Davis' wife, Dr. Anna, one of the few female physicians remaining in the post-Frewell era. Dr. Anna examines Lily's bruises, the result of Lily's husband Greg's wrath and abuse, and comments that Lily's situation will not improve unless she leaves Greg. Lily gives Dr. Anna $2,000 in exchange for one year's worth of birth control pills, which are illegal. Although Greg wants Lily to bear children, Lily has continued secretly taking birth control pills and has no wish to be a mother. As Lily leaves the doctor's office, she sees a man being escorted away by security, which reminds her of when her younger sister, Maddie, was taken by security at age 15. Lily has not seen Maddie since. Lily's driver, Jonathan, drives her back to her mansion in the swanky, gated community of New Canaan. Greg has installed an extensive surveillance system in their mansion. Lily has managed to tape innocuous footage of the nursery and loop it, making the nursery Lily's place of refuge and the only place she is not surveilled. Lily places the contraband birth control pills in a loose tile within the nursery along with other banned items such as paperback books, painkillers, as well as cash.' Lily's friend, Cath Alcott, has recently fled her husband with her children and has not been caught. Lily also dreams of escaping Greg, but laments her inability to survive on her own due to her lack of access to money, her lack of skills and inability to get a job. She resigns herself to her current situation, of taking birth control pills, staying with Greg in their home and tolerating his abuse. Recently, Greg has been drinking heavily, lamenting the fact that he is childless, and that his career progression is being impeded because of Lily's fertility issues. His co-workers all have children and regularly joke about his lack of a child. Greg then physically attacks Lily, saying that she believes his fertility issues are the reason they do not have a child. She denies this and he says he has an idea, as the story fades back to Kelsea's world. As Lily is sitting in her backyard, recording a message for her mother, a woman, who looks remarkably like her younger sister Maddy, tumbles over the back wall and into Lily's garden. She has been shot. Lily hears sirens. Lily instructs Jonathan to bring the woman into the nursery, which he does. Jonathan leaves to fetch a doctor. Lily notices that the woman, who is fading in and out of consciousness, has a scar from removing her ID tag. Removing an ID tag is supposed to be impossible, as any tampering will cause the release of a deadly toxin. Lily is intrigued, perhaps even envious, about the woman's ability to travel around without being detected. Jonathan returns with a doctor, who removes the bullet lodged in the woman and asks Jonathan if the woman was successful and if he was going to tell "him." The woman and doctor both refuse to give their names. The doctor gives Lily instructions on how to care for the woman. The doctor and Jonathan shake hands and say "the better world," and they both leave, before Greg arrives home. It dawns on Lily that Jonathan is a separatist and that is why the injured woman came to her home- to seek help from Jonathan.' Lily sees a news report that separatists have carried out 3 bombings on east coast security bases, destroying over 100 jets. Security announces that they are looking for a blonde, 18 year-old woman with green eyes, who is affiliated with Blue Horizon, a separatist group. She is accused of planting a bomb on a jet field. This matches the description of the woman who tumbled over Lily’s wall.' Greg returns home from a conference, angry and immediately pours himself a drink. He is upset about the bombings and decries that the Pentagon will ask for more jets and he will have to deliver the news that this is not possible, due to Blue Horizon having blown up jet production facilities. Lily asks Greg the name of the blonde woman that Security is looking for and he says "Dorian Rice." Greg, now drunk, asks Lily what she is thinking about and asks if she loves him, repeatedly. Lily says "no," and Greg begins to beat and rape her, as Jonathan walks in. Jonathan draws his gun, but Lily nods for him to check on Dorian.' Two hours later, a beat-up Lily hobbles into the nursery to check on Dorian. Greg had left for Washington for his meeting with the Pentagon. A man with a British accent arrives to check on Dorian. Lily confides in him about how Dorian looks like her sister Maddy, who she unintentionally had arrested by Security and he tells her about his vision for a better world. He asks Lily to pass on pertinent information to Jonathan, who will pass it on to him. Just before he leaves, he gives his name- William Tear.' Lily and Greg attend church service, where the priest gives a sermon on the sins of a childless woman. Greg then tells Lily he has found a doctor that can perform in vitro on her with his sperm and a donor egg. In vitro fertilization is illegal. They attend their standing, post-church lunch with friends, where Lily finds out her friend Sarah is in custody after attempting to remove her ID tag.' Lily wakes up to find the nursery empty and Dorian gone. Two days later, the news reports that Blue Horizon has stolen $50 million of medical supplies in Boston as well as a billionaire's thoroughbred horses in Dearborn. Lily is intrigued about how Blue Horizon plans to use medical supplies and horses. A few days later, when Greg finds out his shirt is at the dry cleaners, he breaks Lily's fingers and nose. Jonathan takes her to the emergency room. Five days later, there is a 20 minute power outage in New England, which is supposed to be impossible due to the many safeguards in place.' Greg books an appointment with the in vitro doctor for the following Monday. Lily and Greg host a dinner with Greg's Security co-workers. Lily notices that Arnie Welch, the Security lieutenant and a bonified alcoholic, is not drinking. Greg and Arnie retire to Greg's study to discuss a classified mission. Lily spies on them through the surveillance system. Arnie reveals they had captured a Blue Horizon member named Goodin, who, after 4 days of torture, revealed the leader of Blue Horizon as a British man named Tear and also tells them the headquarters of Blue Horizon is an abandoned warehouse on Conley Terminal at the port of Boston. They plan to invade and surround warehouse from land and water at dawn.' After Arnie leaves, Lily knocks Greg unconscious with a framed wedding photo. She changes into jeans, a black t-shirt and leather jacket and leaves in her black Mercedes. Lily is interrogated by the guard at the security checkpoint at New Canaan, who is suspicious that Greg is not with her, but she is ultimately let through. Jonathan calls her and she tells him that she is going to Boston. The call drops just after he tells her not to come. As Lily takes the public highway 84, she can see Boston ahead, covered in smog. She tucks her hair into a baseball cap and approaches an abandoned warehouse.' She is quickly approached by armed men who refer to her as "wall bait" and tell her to hold her hands up. She gives one of the men her name and is escorted to Dorian, William Tear and Jonathan. In front of the armed men, William Tear instructs Jonathan to take Lily into a back room and rape her, which Jonathan pretends to do. As Jonathan takes Lily throughout the warehouse, she glimpses a ship. Lily’s brain clicks, as she recalls that horses and medical equipment have been stolen and that transcontinental jets and satellites have been destroyed. She also recalls dreaming of a piece of ring-shaped land without Security or Surveillance. She asks Jonathan if Blue Horizon is planning to leave but he refuses to answer.' They rejoin William Tear and Parker, the leader of the armed men, who speak about having a carnival on September 1st. Lily tells Tear about her fear that she killed Greg and he makes it appear that she has been roughed up. Tear refuses to tell her anything further about September 1st in case Lily is captured and tortured. Lily notes that it is August 30th and follows Tear, Jonathan and Dorian and others through a series of tunnels. They take Lily to her car and Jonathan drives her home. Lily wakes up in her home and goes to visit the tile where she keeps her contraband, which includes birth control pills, books, and $2000 cash. Greg, with his head stained with blood, comes up behind her, with her birth control pills in hand. He interrogates Lily about her whereabouts the previous evening and, when she won’t respond, begins to beat her. She feels a burst of energy when she sees his pants unzipped as she is desperate to not get pregnant and has not taken her pill for over 36 hours. Lily tries to crawl away but Greg grabs her. She calls him weak and says she hates him. Greg pins Lily down and is about to rape her when Jonathan intervenes, points a gun at Greg and shoots him twice in the head. Lily offers to take the blame for Greg’s murder and Jonathan very reluctantly agrees, instructing her to fire a shot into the ground to get gunpowder on her hands. Lily hears sirens and prepares what she will say to Security, knowing that her story is far too flimsy and thinks back to the public executions that are broadcasted. Lily imagines Tear’s world as she is taken into security. Lily is being interrogated and tortured by a man named the “Accountant,” who tells her that he is far more interested in her dealings with Blue Horizon and national security than Greg’s murder. He gives her two options. The first is to confess all she knows about Blue Horizon, do a few “soft” years in prison and return to her New Canaan home. He promises to paint a picture of her as a battered wife who shot her husband in self-defense. Option two is that he tortures her until she gives up Blue Horizon’s secrets, destroys her image publicly, painting her and Jonathan as lovers, and publicly executes her. Despite being terrified of torture and pain, Lily resolves to stay silent until September 2nd, after the carnival. She realizes that Parker and his men will create distractions while William Tear and Blue Horizon escape. Major Langer, the “Accountant,” continues to brutally torture Lily with an electro convulsion machine. Lily feels Kelsea’s presence and begins to draw on her strength. Lily has no idea how much time has passed but notices that Langer appears to become frustrated. Langer’s assistant comes in and out of the room intermittently, passing him messages. Kelsea, in Lily’s mind, prompts her to focus on the accountant’s reference to Lily visiting Conley Terrace “the other night,” allowing Lily to realize it was no longer August 30th. Langer tells Lily that she has one more chance to confess, just as the lights go out. Lily realizes that September 1st has arrived as Langer flees and Jonathan bursts into the room. They meet up with Tear and Dorian, and Jonathan is shot as they flee in a Security vehicle. Lily is badly wounded from Langer’s torture and continues to draw on Kelsea’s strength. Tear removes Lily’s tag in the back seat of the Security vehicle, which she throws out the window. Lily notices that power is out throughout the city and expresses concern that they will carry their guilt into the New World and poison it. Book 3: The Fate Of The Tearling She is seen 20 years after they had reached the New World in the memories of Katie Rice, the daughter of Dorian Rice. It looks that she hasn't changed a lot after that and she is the couple of William Tear with a son named Jonathan Tear with 16 years the first time he was shown (the name was in honor of Jonathan who died in protection of Lily). After the notice of William Tear' s death and Maddy's departure, (to not elevate suspects of Tear's death) Lily cries and begs her not to leave. It may be possible that she had a deep depression. Lily dies giving birth while crying and screaming, possibly six months after Tear' s death. Category:Characters